The present invention relates to a device for controlling a machine, or apparatus, which serves multiple functions and includes numerous keys to be manipulated by an operator. More particularly, the present invention relates to a guidance device for promoting efficient use of a machine, such as an electrophotographic copier, facsimile apparatus or similar business machine, by adding a display to a control panel of the machine and, thereby, displaying various guidances or prompting for the operation of the machine in characters and/or graphs in response to manipulation of desired keys.
In modern business machines such as copiers, facimile apparatuses and printers, it is a common practice to install a microcomputer and a control panel which is provided with numerous keys for fulfilling various functions, the keys being selectively operable to condition the apparatus for a desired mode of operation. Difficulty, however, has been encountered for an ordinary unspecified person to have through knowledge of the functions assigned to the numerous keys and to be able to master the apparatus. For example, although operations usually involved in the maintenance of an electrophotographic copier as typified by the supply of expendables and removal of paper jams are relatively simple, they are not frequently performed and, hence, it is more difficult than expected for an ordinary person to complete such operations quickly and accurately by manipulating particular keys necessary. That is, since modern copiers are designed to allow any expendable such as sheets or toner to be loaded in a relatively large amount at a time and the frequency of copy sheets and documents jamming their transfer paths is relatively low, an ordinary person cannot easily accomplish even such a relatively simple operation accurately and quickly by freely operating some of the numerous keys on the control panel.
Measures heretofore contemplated to overcome the above situation are simply business-minded, e.g. providing oral instructions or a complete set of operation manuals or placing printed matters such as decals to machines. Such measures make it difficult to teach unspecified persons through understanding of the necessary procedures.
Thus, there is a growing demand for an implementation which helps any unspecified person easily acquire various kinds of knowledge associated with a machine on a semi real-time basis by actually operating the machine, thereby eliminating the need for positive implementations such as using printed matters for explanation or the need for trained instructors.